Project: Psychedelic
by Slayers64
Summary: "Let me tell you a secret, Psyche, a secret about how all worlds intertwine. You see, if two are in love in one world, then in another, that relationship never perishes. Ever, because that is truth." When Psyche and Tsugaru end up in a whole different world, there are only two who can fix things. Shizaya. Contains smut; Collab
1. Chapter 1

Project: Psychedelic

A.N.- This is a collab between CloudsofSand and Slayers64, so if you see it on both of our accounts, that's fine. :)

Disclaimer- We sadly do not own drrr :(  
Cloudsofsand: If I owned Durarara...Oh gosh, 18+ wouldn't begin to cover the rating ^^;

* * *

**"Warning. Warning. Psychedelic Dream Project Data has been corrupted. Warning. Warning. Cross roads have been initialized. Commencing, commencing."**

" No! That's impossible! This project was supposed to be perfect. How can there be a failure in the program?!" Shinra yelled in panic.

Lights begin to flash and computers start up on their own with bright red screens and warnings spread across them. **"Project failure. System malfunction." **Beeping was heard all around, resembling that of sirens. An electronic voice continued its message. **"Crossroads complete in 10, 9, 8, 7..."**

"No! My research! Psyche! Tsugaru!" **"6... 5... 4..."**Shinra ran over to one of the computers and began to type in password after password with nothing going through.

"Shit! Psyche! Tsugaru!" he ran over to two platforms that had occupants standing on them, connected by cables. In a haste, he began to rip the cables off of the two men.

Suddenly the lights went out. The man froze in silence as the entire room seemed be swallowed up by darkness.

After a few moments had passed, a timid voice spoke up. "Psy . . .che?" As if on command, the android's eyes opened wide, glowing pink, as did Tsugaru's. An explosion was heard in the next instant, hurdling the mad scientist into a wall.

"Guh! What... is... happening?" Shinra yelled out in frustration.

"**Crossroads complete. Initializing dimensional cross. Countdown to crossing has begun: 5, 4"** Shinra looked around frantically.

"What's going on!?" He ran over to the male with pink eyes and began to shake him. "Hey, Psyche! Wake up!" The sound filling the room announced the end of the countdown and Shinra fell forward.

"Huh?" he looked around but didn't see his experiments anywhere. "What in . . . the world has happened?" Thelights suddenly came back on and the shocked man quickly flew to his computers. Rebooting the systems, he sent the mouse over different documents, until he reached a file of one in particular. Quickly opening the file and inputting a pass word, a program began starting up. His eyes widened in shock at the blank screen.

"My data . . . . . all of my data! Where is it?!" He got up and ran over to his main computer, searching for some sort of clue as to what had just happened. Information and people don't just disappear on their own! After a few clips, he came across a countdown screen. "What is this?" He asked himself while staring at the count down. The only other hint that was given on the screen was the word Love. This not only confused Shinra, but it annoyed him immensely.

"What the hell is love supposed to mean?! The project was a failure, wasn't it?" He stood hunched over the computer screen for what felt like hours, trying in vain to find some clue as to what had happened. Eventually he grabbed a chair to sit at but as day broke into night, the man's irritability grew. "Ten whole years of lost data . . . I've practicably given up the rest of my life for this project! Psyche . . .! Tsugaru . . . Come back . . . ." With an exhausted sigh, the tired and defeated man laid his head on his desk and drifted off to sleep."Oi Shinra, how long do you think this is going to take?" A rather impatient blond said while sitting on a plush couch. His hand was extended out to reveal cuts along his fingers and knuckles. This type of injury didn't bother him, hell no injury bothered him, but he needed to have the underground doctor tend to it so he could perform his duties as a body guard properly.

"Now, now, Shizuo, if you keep asking that, then I'm just gonna go slower. A doctor needs to make sure he works to the best of his abilities, right?" Shinra asked, pressing a disinfectant to the blonde's knuckles. Shizuo flinched slightly as the brunette applied the liquid. With an irritated sigh, he pulled out a pack of cigarette's from his pocket and flicked it open, grabbing one of the sticks with his teeth.

"Don't suppose you can light this for me?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Absolutely not. You know how I feel about you smoking in mine and Celty's love nest!" The doctor replied shortly, patching a piece of gauze to the wounded flesh. The former bartender rolled his eyes before putting the cigarette away.

"Can't help it, that damn flea stresses me out! Why the hell can't he just do what I say and stay OUT of Ikebukuro?" He said out loud with a deep sigh. In fact, this is how he got the injury. He saw Izaya in town and decided to sneak attack him. That didn't quite go as planned though because once he got him pinned to the wall, the raven leaned forward and licked his lips. The blond got so enraged that he ended up smashing his fist into the brick wall Izaya was pinned to, thus causing his injured hand. Shinra seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Another fight with Izaya? How did he get away this time? The curious brunette asked, sneaking a blood sample while the other was distracted

"He licked my lips . . ." The blond said with a slight blush creeping over his face. Izaya really was a lunatic. Seriously, who in their right mind would even think of doing such a thing, and to their enemy none the less! "The damn flea!" He said with his anger boiling up again.

"Who the fuck does a thing like that?!" Shinra paused in his ministrations as a slightly disturbed look overcame his face.

"I so did not need all those mental images . . .but it worked, didn't it?" the doctor asked.

"If you want to keep your head Shinra, you will drop the topic right now." The blond growled out as he leaned forward towards the smaller male.

"Aha-ha, I deeply apologize Shizuo," he answered, looking away. "Please don't wreck my place!" The brunette pleaded, putting his arms up in a defensive gesture. Before Shizuo could respond, a huge boom rung though out the whole house. The two jumped in shock, before Shizuo spoke up.

"What was that?!" He asked, instantly forgetting his anger. "Celty isn't home is she?" The doctor looked just as surprised as he did.

"I . . . don't know exactly, Celty's on another job." The brunette replied, walking briskly to the noise.

Shizuo followed closely behind the doctor towards the direction of the bathroom. He watched intently as Shinra slowly turned the door nob to open the door. Inside was something that you didn't normally walk into, which forced the two to take a pause in their step. There were two people, standing in the shower fully clothed with the shower head on full blast. But that wasn't what caught Shizuo's attention, what caught his attention was that one of the two was the flea.

"T-Tsu-chan, I'm getting wet . . ." The dark haired male said.

"IZAAAAAYYYAAAAA!" Shizuo immediately yelled, walking into the bathroom and grabbing said man by his jacket collar. Something about him was . . . different. His clothing for one was the complete opposite of his normal attire: white and pink. His eyes were also an obnoxious color of bright pink. "I know I'm not the smartest person, but I am not THAT dumb, you damn flea!"

"Ahhh? Tsu-tsu-chan, who is this?" The scared raven mumbled in a timid stutter, pushing at his assaulter's chest to let go of him. Water from the shower continued to pour down on the three, soaking into their clothes and hair. Psyche hated the way the water clung to his outfit, shivering at the chilly feel.

"Sir, I am kindly asking you to release my lover at this moment. He isn't who you believe he is, so will you kindly unhand him?" The other male in the shower demanded.. Shizuo nearly slipped and fell upon hearing those words.

"Lover?!" He didn't know why, but the thought of Izaya having a boyfriend didn't sit well with him in the least bit. "You have a fucking boyfriend louse?!"

"Uwah! Tsu-chan, this man is scaaaary!" The raven whimpered, backing up into his lover's hold. Shinra who had entered alongside the blond, watched in astonishment, mesmerized by the similarities.

"Shizuo," he placed a firm hand on his friend's shoulder. "I don't think that that's Izaya. I mean look at his eye color for one and the totally different personality."

"Then who the hell is this?" He said while looking down at the crying man in front of him. He looked up at the other guy who was also getting soaked and nearly slipped again in astonishment.

"What the fuck!? You look just like me!" The man started to glare at Shizuo.

"Unhand my lover this moment." He said threateningly, copying Shizuo's voice to a tee. Shizuo felt like he was looking into a mirror image of himself and became extremely confused. He let go of the man he had thought was Izaya and turned to Shinra.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked while trying to remain calm. Shinra looked just as bewildered as he felt.

"How should I know? But I do know that this is quite the phenomenon." Turning away from the blond, he shooed him away before turning his attention to the two intruders. "Hello! My name is Shinra Kishitani. Mind if I ask who you two are?" He asked with a friendly smile, holding out his hand for a shake. The blond man pulled the scared one more into his arms.

"My name is Tsugaru and this is Psyche." He said kindly while looking at the male. "We are from the future."

Meanwhile, Shizuo decided that if Shinra didn't know what the hell was going on then Izaya must, since 99% of the shit that happened in this place was caused by him. He began to wander the streets, silently hoping that he didn't have to go all the way to Shinjuku to harass the informant.

Izaya, who had been wandering around Ikebukuro in search of a particular dullahan had finally found her at West Ikebukuro Gate Park and was communicating with her about another job offer. Tapping at her PDA every now and again, the woman seemed to be pretty put out by the raven's words.

[[Fine Izaya, but what is it that you need me to do exactly? I'd like to get home shortly if that's ok wi-]] she suddenly cut off, alarmed by a sudden yell.

"IZAAAAYYYYYYAAAAAAA!" A stop sign flew out of nowhere, barely missing the informants head. A furious body guard came stomping over to where the informant and dullahan stood talking. "You damn louse! Why the hell are you making clones of us?!" Shizuo accused abruptly.

Not registering the question, the information broker turned on his heel and flipped out his knife.

"Neh Shizu-chan~ I've already played with you today. Is seeing me once just not enough for you? I never knew you were so interested in me~" The informant purred, his signature smirk etching across his face. It seemed as if he had missed the angry debt collector's words. Shizuo walked right over to Izaya, ignoring the blade cutting him all over again, and grabbed him by his collar.

"Shut the fuck up and just tell me why your cloning me to be your clones god damn lover!" The raven's smirk faltered, caught off guard, and confused by the man's words. "Excuse me? Did Shizu-chan have maybe just a bit too much to drink?" The russet eyed man asked, leaning in to inspect the man's face for any signs of a flush or dilated eyes. Anger began to take over the blonds face once again as his eyebrows knitted together. He roughly grabbed the smaller man's wrist and began to drag him in the direction of Shinra's home.

"You're going to tell me what's going on!" He drug him all the way until he entered the lovesick doctors living room, ignoring the stubborn, resistance that the younger man showed. Looking around, Shizuo's eyes fell upon the couch, where two doppelgangers, both holding a cup with hot contents sat unperturbed.

"See!" He said while releasing Izaya's hand. "Can't play dumb now, can you roach!"

Celty, who had followed the two out of obligation shook, typing words into her PDA, before erasing them again.

"Stupid Shizu-chan! Why are you acting so strange? I bet you just wanted to hold hands with me, am I right? What are you going on about anyway, Brute?" He asked irritably, before freezing in his tracks. Shinra smiled pleasantly, motioning the three over.

"Celty, my love! You're home!" He smiled, getting up to greet her.

"Tsu-chan, look it's me!" The pink eyed man said while pointing at Izaya. The man referred to as Tsu-chan gently grabbed the happy boys hand and lowered it.

"Psyche, its not polite to point." He said in a soft tone, which made Shizuo flinch. Psyche gasped out loud.

"I'm sorry!" He said while bowing his head to Izaya. Izaya looked positively dumbstruck, opening and closing his mouth, speechless. His head suddenly felt dizzy as he leaned to his nearest support, Shizuo. The blond allowed Izaya to lean against him, completely floored as well. The Izaya look alike stood up and walked right over to his dumbstruck counterpart. "My name is Psyche and well, I guess I'm you~" He informed. Izaya nearly shrieked as his mirror image strutted closer, now leaning just about all of his body weight onto the blond. He was shaking slightly and sweat poured down his frame as he tried in vain to get his bearings right..

"Neh, Shizu-chan . . ., if this is some sort of joke, then I'll skin you alive." His voice shook with the effort of forming clear words, still in shock at the sudden turn of events.

"How the hell can I do this?! I'm not smart enough," the blond admitted while supporting the informant's weight effortlessly.

The pink eye man began to pout and nearly ran into the arms of his lover.

"Tsu-Chan, I think I scared them!" He said with a pout. The blond wrapped his arms around the man in his lap and tilted his head up so they where looking into each others eyes.

"Don't cry, Psyche . . ." He replied, before connecting their lips.

"Aaaah!" Izaya couldn't help but scream as their two look-a-likes began to kiss in front of them. Loosing all control of his legs, he collapsed to the floor in stationary horror. Shinra, who had been sitting beside the two, widening his eyes in surprise before a more interested look over came his facial features. Celty had long since left the room for reasons unknown, leaving the men alone together.

"I love you Psyche . . ." The blond said while looking into his lovers eyes before turning to the others. "Oh dear, sorry about that. I forgot we weren't alone." The kimono clad male said with a nervous laugh. The other blond however, didn't see it quite as amusing. He walked over and picked up Izaya by the collar of his shirt.

"Why the fuck are you making copies of us kissing!?" He yelled in fury. Izaya appeared flabbergasted, his face and ears turning a pretty shade of pink, contrasting greatly with his pale skin tone. "W-wha? Shizu-chan? You honestly believe I have anything to do with any of this?!" The raven babbled comically, as his eyes kept darting from Shizuo's mocha eyes and back to their two look-a-likes. Suddenly the room seemed as if it were closing in on itself and the informant struggled to adapt to this new situation. Ignoring the blond for a moment, his gaze switched to Shinra.

"Shinra! What the hell is going on?!" The raven haired man asked in fury.

Shinra seemed as much of a loss as the two other men in the room.

"I'm not entirely sure myself," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, sheepishly.

"You made us! I am from Izaya and Tsu-chan was made from Shizuo!" Psyche spoke up in an unusual happy tone. A tone that made Shizuo's stomach turn since it mimicked the voice of his enemy. Izaya flinched at the hyphened tone of voice his clone used, completely lost. Shaking his head slowly as if trying to resemble his thoughts, russet eyes squeezed close, before reopening to make sure everything was happening. Once confirmed, the raven stood up straight, still shaky on his legs, as he slipped his hand into his jacket pocket. Pulling out his signature switch blade he flashed it at his copy, with a shaky smirk to try in vain to regain sense of the circumstances he was in.

"Very funny, you. I don't know who you two are exactly, but you're both giving me a head ache. Spill what's really going on or I'll slit your throats." Despite his threatening words, the raven knew he probably didn't seem all that intimidating by the intense tremors that pulsated throughout his frame.

The blond copy did not appreciate Izaya's reaction.

"I ask you to kindly drop your blade." he informed; Shinra nodded in agreement, placing a hand on the agitated man's shoulder.

"Just let Tsugaru talk Izaya. I'm sure he can explain exactly what is going on," the underground doctor assured.

Izaya growled under his breath, before exhaling through his nose. "Fine, but hurry it up. I swear I have a migraine coming along."

Shinra nodded sheepishly, motioning everyone to sit at the dining table. Begrudgingly, the two enemies obeyed, sitting far away from their counter parts, which happened to put them directly next to each other. With a drawn out sigh they sat down, leaning as far away from each other as possible, before directing their attention to their clones.

"So . . .," Izaya began, before continuing. "No bull, but what was that about you being made from us?"

* * *

**-End chapter 1-**

**A.N.- Well here's the first chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it~ Give us your thoughts and let us know what you all think! ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Project Psychedelic**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The blonde replica looked at the dark haired man that was sitting in his lap before, looking up through glass lenses. "We're from a different world." He started to explain before stopping and looking down at Psyche for him to add into the explanation. "We were created to stop the war!" The pink eyed boy added in with an overly happy expression.

This piqued all threes attention, but Izaya was the first to speak up. "Excuse me? What war? And what do you mean you're from another world? What's your proof?" Izaya asked, with an unconvinced shrug. Despite his questions, he couldn't help but feel a shiver of excitement rush through him as he stared the two intruders down with an interested look.

A flicker of excitement flashed through Psyche's pink eyes as he stared into Izaya's.

"You want proof? Give me your hand then?" He reached his hand for Izaya's, waiting for the informant to place his hand in his.

Izaya hesitated, staring at Psyche's hand as if it was some foreign object, before grudgingly slipping his hand into his copy's.

Another flicker of emotion danced through the pink eyes at the skin contact. Psyche pulled the informant's arm hard, forcing him to stumble forward. "We have an on and off switch!" He said with glee, gaining a glare from the kimono clad male.

"Psyche, don't yo-"

"Tsu-chan's is riggggghhhhhtt here~" The copy of the informant moved Izaya's hand to place it in between Tsugaru's legs.

"Ah! H-hey, w-!" Izaya started but stopped short as his hand pressed in between the man's legs, feeling something akin to that of a button. Curious, Izaya looked up quizzically, his eyes flashing open in astonishment as he looked from Psyche to Tsugaru.

"DON'T VIOLATE ME LIKE THAT!" A couch was thrown near all three, only for it fly over their heads. Shizuo grabbed the informant's collar and ripped him off of his clone. "You sick fuck! Why are you touching me there?!" The debt collector yelled with a pink tinted face.

Izaya's own face was red, as he felt himself being hauled away, now staring into the former bartender's fury filled eyes. "What are you talking about Shizu-chan! I had no such intention! If you wanna blame someone, blame that guy!" He yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the cheerful raven standing nearby.

"Don't try and switch the blame, Roach!" The furious man yelled while cocking his arm back to hit the male in his grasp dead on.

"Awwwwww, did Shizuo want to feel too~?" The pink eye man asked, causing the man to shift his gaze from Izaya to Psyche. "I'm not going to touch myself!"

The energetic man couldn't control his laughter at how amusing the situation was.

Taking his chance to slither out of the blonde's grip, Izaya grabbed the man's arm before he could swing, and yanked him forth, pulling him over to the other blond in the room. Smirking, Izaya quickly yanked Shizuo's hand downwards and pressed it into the same spot that Psyche had first put his at.

"W-WA-FUCK NO!" The blonde yelled as he felt the groan of his copy. He felt an odd object, figuring it must be the switch, and started to play with the area, resulting in the opening of blue eyes.

"Tsu-chan! Good morning~" Psyche chirped as he watched his lover shake his head and begin to focus. He looked down and saw a hand in his crotch. Following up the arm, his eyes met that of his clones. Shizuo began to blush before ripping his hand away.

"I-it, it's not what it looks like!"

Feeling smug with himself, Izaya eyed the embarrassed blond, feeling very amused with his antics. "Oh Shizu-chan~ I know you don't get much attention down there, but really, taking your frustrations out on someone you met just today? Hmmm, didn't know you were quite like that." Izaya had to admit he was rather shocked at the turn of events going on, but at the moment, screwing around with Shizuo was his only ace card in masking his thoughts.

"Shut the fuck up, you louse!"

"Guys! Did you forget I'm here? Sheesh." Shinra fussed, while fixing his glasses. He hated to admit it, but he found the whole thing just as embarrassing, even though he was a doctor.

"Aaahh, sorry Master!" Psyche apologized, shifting his attention from Shizuo and Izaya to Shinra. Tsugaru shifted slightly before crossing his legs, feeling very violated now.

Izaya tiled his head to the side. "Hold on, hold on. You're saying Shinra's your master now? Jeez, if this is some sort of fucked up dream, then please wake me up. How was that proof anyway? It just showed that you weren't human. How do we know that you two are really from another world or that you were created to stop a war for that matter! I don't know about you Psyche, but I'm positive that that version of Shizu-chan looks much too frail," the raven retorted, jabbing a finger in Tsugaru's direction.

"Tsu-chan isn't weak!" Psyche yelled, pink orbs shining with anger. "Tsu-chan is very strong! He can kick Shizuo's ass!"

Izaya looked rather surprised at this, but quickly his cheeks puffed up with air as he began laughing hysterically. "My, my Shizu-chan~ Looks like you're losing your touch if this one says that guy can beat you in a fight."

Shizuo instantly took the bait, yelling loudly. "Shut the fuck up!"

The kimono clad man shook his head and placed his hands on Psyche's shoulders. "Psyche, please stop." His lover turned his head upwards to look at him, eyes immediately softening. "Tsu-chan . . . "

Izaya caught himself staring once again and quickly looked away with a blush on his face. "W-what in the world! Don't do that when you look like us! Come on now!"

Shinra coughed, feeling a bit impatient now, due to the nature of the two powerful forces together in his one apartment. If he didn't get things back on track now, it would just lead to another problem. "Alright, enough of that you guys. Now we need to focus on more pressing matters." Turning to Tsugaru, since he felt that he was the maturest out of the group, Shinra directed his attention at him. "So let me get this straight. You and Psyche-san were created to stop some war and apparently you're from a different world. So what are you doing here?"

Tsugaru nodded understandingly at the doctor. "Well you see our creator from our world, or you in other words, created this ultimate project called the Psychedelic. We were created as type: C and were incorporated with the memories of what had happened during the war before Shizuo and Izaya of our world perished. To get to the point, there was an error in one of the experiments and it caused us to blank out and when we came to, we found ourselves here." Tsugaru motioned around the place.

He knew it would be rather difficult for them to understand, but there really was no easy way to say it all.

Shinra nodded slowly as his brain processed the new information, putting a hand up to silence the informant who was sure to speak.

"So you're here, but you don't know how you got here? Do you even have a way back home?" Shinra asked, smoothly

Psyche perked up in remembrance and decided to add into the discussion.

"Oh wait, my head phones!" He placed his delicate hands on the music device and brought them to his ears.

"Yeah, because this is a WONDERFUL time to listen to music," Shizuo scuffed. He was really pissed off and confused, and would surely kill for a cigarette right now.

"No, no! They let us travel from world to world you see~" He pressed a button on the side of the ear piece and sat there, waiting for something to happen . . ., but nothing did. Psyche frowned and pushed the button once again, only for nothing to happen once again. Panic flooded the raven's features as he looked up at his blonde boy friend. "Tsu-chan! The head phones . . ., they won't work!" He said in a panic. Tsugaru's eyes widened as he took the head phones off his boyfriend's head and started to inspect them.

"Dammit! They must have gotten damaged in the water . . ." He said relatively calmly compared to Psyche.

"What are we going to do!?" Psyche yelled out scared.

Shinra pushed himself up right and walked over to inspect the headphones with Tsugaru. "Hmm . . . they don't look that damaged. I think I can fix them."

"R-Really?" Psyche whimpered. The underground doctor nodded and took the head phones from the kimono clad male to inspect them more in the light.

"Yes, it may take a bit though so you will have to stay in this world for a bit."

"But . . . where would we go?" Tsugaru asked, carefully observing Shinra's movements.

"Well . . ., you could stay here but that might be a bit of trouble. I have a lot of people coming in and out of here every day. It would be quite annoying if I had to hide you and explain to every person coming in how you're not Shizuo or Izaya."

"I can take them." Shizuo said out of the blue.

Izaya gaped, astonished at the ordeal. All of this shit happening at once and the first thing that comes to mind to the brute is to take them in? Well whatever, it really wasn't Izaya's problem in the first place, although . . ., the idea of an exact replica of himself being in his enemy's possession did not sit well with the informant. So naturally he voiced these feelings.

"Shizu-chan, a monster like you wouldn't have the first CLUE on how to be a good house host. You'd probably treat your guests as if they were nothing more than floor boards~ I don't care what you do to that guy", Izaya paused, jabbing a finger in Tsugaru's direction, "but Psyche is mine." Izaya stated firmly.

Shizuo growled and grinded his teeth. He really had it with this whole god damn day. The body guard turned sharply on his heel and started to walk out the door.

"Come on Tsugaru." He said harshly. The need for nicotine was really starting to get to him. The Heiwajima copy looked perplexed with this complete situation. He really had no idea what to do . . . He couldn't leave Psyche but he also needed a place to stay. A small hand found its way into his.

"Tsu-chan, don't leave me!" The pink eyed raven cried. Tsugaru's expression softened as he turned around to stroke his boy friend's head.

"Don't cry Psyche, it's only for a little while." The words did nothing to ease Psyche's sadness and he continued to cry. Long, delicate fingers ran through the dark locks. "You have to be strong Psyche. We won't be able to get home if we aren't strong . . ., Shizuo and Izaya had to go through their hard times too so must we." The words soothed the raven somewhat. He wasn't sure exactly why, but he always looked up to the Shizuo and Izaya of his word. Their story and love was so strong and beautiful . . .

"A-Alright Tsu-chan . . ." He said while wiping the tears from his eyes. Tsugaru smiled and leaned forward to kiss Psyche lovingly. The smaller male immediately wrapped his arms around Tsugaru's neck and deepened the kiss . . . He never wanted to let go . . ., but he knew he had to. The two lovers pulled away and looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love you Psyche. Be safe, alright?" He kissed the raven's nose and followed Shizuo out of the apartment.

Izaya snarled at the affectionate gesture, before tugging Psyche away sharply, and glaring at each of the room's occupants. Tugging the man by the arm, Izaya adjusted the man's coat and hood fittingly. He figured that it would probably be best if the man was covered up as best as possibly, so as not to draw attention. Giving the raven a quick pep talk on how to keep his head down at all times and follow him precisely, Izaya paced out the door, his hands drawn to fists, clenched tightly at his sides.

Whatever he'd gotten himself into, he was most certainly positive, that this . . ., oh this was hell.

* * *

**A.N.- New chapter for you guys~ CloudsofSand and I basically finished up the majority of this last night I think xD  
**

**R&R please~ Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated, but no flames .  
**


End file.
